


Stranger Danger

by SSAerial



Category: Bleach, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Hope I characterized okay, How does this even work???, I give up, I got addicted to Len's character and just made this, I'm just posting whatever I want now, Immortal Ichigo, Jesus - Freeform, Kid Len, Pre-Canon, Read at Your Own Risk, i don't know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAerial/pseuds/SSAerial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned to look at the man. It was something about this guy, the screaming urge to run for his life invading his senses like cancer. Yet something compelled him to stay, like there was something shimmering underneath the surface of this total stranger who at second glance looked actually worried about him.</p><p>He was dangerous. He was intriguing.</p><p>Len had always been too curious for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing anymore. I got addicted to The Flash, and in return Len, and just had to write this. I'm probably not continuing, like, at all. So don't get your hopes up. I have two papers to write and this came out instead. Well, I just had to let it out and I haven't written Ichigo in a while so it was like greeting an old friend. I hope this works, though I really doubt it since come on, you've gotta admit this is the strangest crossover yet. 'Lets just toss in Ichigo and see what happens' method seems to work out most of the times so I'm just going for it. Hope you like it!

Everything was on fire.

At the back of his mind, Len figured Mick must be pretty damn pleased with himself. You could tell by his manic laughter as he turned the guards into burnt corpses. Sara was unhinging a man’s entire jaw with a splitting kick while Firestorm was creating mayhem in his (or their, the plurals are confusing) wake. Hunter was barking orders like a pro and half of Len wanted to flip him the bird and say fuck you to him.

Not that Mick hasn’t done it for him already. Or the others.

They were his kind of people.

When the job was done, chaos and destruction surrounded them on all sides, things becoming eerily quiet. Hunter was saying something in the coms and Len was just about to follow the others into the ship when he _felt it_.

Because this felt familiar, the calm before the storm. Every part of him screamed something was coming and instinctively, he readied his cold gun and turned, ignoring the others’ exclamations of surprise when some unknown met their sights.

He got ready to pull the trigger-

And stopped. He froze.

There, standing in front of him, was an old ghost with blazing hair and eyes that was unforgettable to him.

Len gave a cool smirk that belied none of his shock, feeling like the puzzle pieces were finally coming together.

“Ichigo.”

The man grunted, the oh so familiar crooked smirk making him feel nostalgic.

“Hey kid.”

* * *

Ichigo had been his next door neighbor.

The man didn’t enter into his life with a bang, but slipped in unnoticed at first, something Len would find funny later in his life considering the man’s personality. He could barely recall the fact Ichigo moved in three months before he was ten, just another person who had nothing to do with him or his screwed up family.

It was when they officially met that Len knew something was _off_ about the stranger.

He was wandering aimlessly away from the house, just wanting time to get away from his father and his so called home that never felt like one.

He stumbled across a park and sat down on one of the swings, exhausted from the long walk.

“What are you doing here kid?”

A voice spoke over him and Len couldn’t help but jump because _he hadn’t heard or seen the man_ come up to him _at all_. Like a silent apparition that managed to lurk up to his senses unnoticed. His head snapped up and burning honey-brown eyes and baffling orange hair met him, a fierce frown greeting him.

He was quick to identify who the man was, even though they’ve never met face to face (the orange hair was a pretty damn distinguishable feature). That didn’t mean the man was safe though. No one was unless they proved otherwise.

So Len warily stayed silent, body tense and ready to bolt. The man didn’t seem to care and kept on staring intently at him, waiting.

When it became clear he wasn’t going to talk, the stranger who actually didn’t look that much older than twenty snorted before sitting down on the swing set next to him with careless nonchalance that screamed nothing could touch him. Len couldn’t help but blink incredulously, half at his audacity and half because for the life of him couldn’t come up with a motive as to why the man was still here.

They stayed like that for hours.

At first, it was because Len had the eerie feeling that if he ran, the man would be able to catch him. Predator to prey instincts that’s been instilled into every human’s DNA was telling him that it wouldn’t be the smart choice, and Len was anything but a dumb, impatient kid with too much pride. So instead, he waited for something to crack, to give in to the sudden silence that shrouded the atmosphere.

After what felt like an eternity, the man sighed.

“Fuck.” The man blithely cursed out with a wry tone. “You’re a hell lot more patient than I ever was as a kid.”

It was so out of context to anything Len would’ve expected that he couldn’t help but retort back with equal cutting dryness. He’s always had too sharp of a tongue, a habit that only gets worse when he grew older.

“If you’re going to complain, then why are you here?” he snapped his mouth shut the moment the words escaped. He tensed, expecting glares and blustering orders of respect his father and his cohorts always demanded from him when he got too mouthy. Adults never like it when kids get smart.

Instead, the man smirked, his whole face changing from the shift of expression. He looked younger, something like good humor glinting in those flaring eyes.

“Cause you look like shit. And it’s seven o’clock at night and an hour away from where you live. You have a death wish or something?”

Everything about his voice sounded provocative. Challenging. It grated on his nerves and made him want to snap and throw down his cards. Yet hidden underneath the layers, there was thin-paper concern hovering at the surface, creeping out of the crevices of the man’s crooked grin.

Anger collapsing like a house of cards, his throat constricted as he reeled at this bewildering observation.

He turned to look at the man. It was something about this guy, the screaming urge to run for his life invading his senses like cancer. Yet something compelled him to _stay_ , like there was something shimmering underneath the surface of this total stranger who at second glance looked actually _worried_ about him.

He was dangerous. He was intriguing.

Len had always been too curious for his own good.

“Maybe.” He ended up replying, because it’s the only explanation as to why he was still here with someone who looked like more than a person with rare softness in his bones.

The man who later introduced himself as Ichigo hummed in response, nonjudgmental to a fault.

Len would later rationalize this attribute on the fact Ichigo has probably seen it all, including runaway boys who want to flee and never look back.

* * *

 

“Snart, what is going on? You know this guy?” Ray predictably demanded, pushing into people’s boundaries as usual with others passing it off as good natured. Len wasn’t one of them.

“ _Oh_ ,” Len chuckled and couldn’t help but uncharacteristically grin with a ferocity that could match Mick’s on a good burning day. “We go _way_ back. Don’t we old man?”

Joking aside though, inwardly he was a violin with too thin strings ready to snap if played too hard. It’s been years and this kind of reunion with bystanders watching his every reaction, every move, was putting his tightly reigned control precariously over the edge.

“Can it brat.” Ichigo retorted back. His eyes flickered over the so called Legends and his brows hitched up to the forehead when he caught sight of Mick.

“That’s your partner? He looks bigger than you described.” Ichigo observed with point blank bluntness, causing someone to choke in the background and Mick to narrow his eyes at this perceived stranger who apparently knew who he was.

Suddenly, there was a gasp and a strangled choking sound from the other end of the coms that Len almost forgot all about. Looks like Hunter finally looked through the records and figured out who Ichigo was.

_Oh boy._

“Let’s take this back to the ship, shall we?” Len drawled out, latching onto whatever control of the situation he had left, which was pretty much nothing whenever Ichigo was involved. “Before Hunter gets _cold feet_ and ditches us here.”

Kendra frowned.

“Why would he do that?”

“Because I’m here.” Ichigo sounded perpetually irritated. He always did when it came to his ‘admirers’, as he so sarcastically dubbed them. “You could say I don’t have the best reputation.

Len scoffed at the vast understatement.

Ray and Kendra were instantly on guard while Sara looked awfully curious despite her reservations. Len always knew there was a reason he liked her.

Mick simply stared, expression incomprehensible but body language clearly stating he was going to follow Len’s lead.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as distrust hung in the air and strode towards the ship while letting the glares glance off of him like liquid to glass. Even after all these years, Len knew he could never match Ichigo’s unrepentant attitude even if it took his entire lifetime. Shrugging in a ‘what the hell’ manner, Mick trailed along and everyone else warily did too.

Len couldn’t help but smirk.

How typical that Ichigo was able to stride through a room full of armed, suspicious people without an ounce of concern and manage to rope everyone along to his tune while he did.

Following them from the back, he knew one thing was for sure.

Things were about to get interesting again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope I didn't botch Len's character much seeing how I've only started watching The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow five days ago.
> 
> Please comment on the way out and tell me how I did. And check out my tumblr page aerialflight.tumblr.com


End file.
